The present invention relates to a platform system capable of interfacing with a wide variety of material handling equipment and transport aircraft to replace 463L logistics pallets, airdrop platforms, and Container Roll in/Out Pallets.
The United States Department of Defense and, in particular, the United States Army have recently identified a need in the handling and transporting of logistics from location to location. Specifically, the United States Army has indicated that it is in need of a system that would be capable of supporting logistics and/or other materials that can be easily and convenient transported via air, sea, rail, and road without requiring extensive support equipment or modification of the transport vehicle. In other words, the United States Army is in need of a single cargo system that is capable of interfacing with existing material handling equipment and various transport aircraft cargo systems, which is capable of replacing existing 463L material handling system, airdrop platforms, and Container Roll In/Out Platforms (CROPs) such that logistics that have been packaged for one mode of transportation (i.e. air, sea, rail, or road) can be easily loaded for another mode of transportation without the need to repackage.
By way of background, the existing 463L material handling system generally employs pallets that are approximately 96xe2x80x3xc3x97108xe2x80x3 in size and include a series of tongues extending horizontally about the periphery of the pallet. These tongues are sized to be received and retained within rails formed in aircraft cargo systems.
Often times, one type of cargo system must be packaged on another cargo system for it to be used in more than one mode of transportation. For example, in order for CROPs to be loaded onto military transport aircraft, such as the C-17 and the C-130, they must first be loaded on a series of 463L pallets. The CROPs include a complexly shaped underside having numerous support members therealong, which prevent rolling of the CROPs along the aircraft cargo roller system. Therefore, in order for CROPs, or for that matter any flatrack or ISO container, to be transported via aircraft, each CROP must be loaded onto three standard 463L pallets. To this end, these three 463L pallets are first coupled to each other in a xe2x80x9cmarriedxe2x80x9d configuration. Next, a large crane is required to lift the CROP onto the xe2x80x9cmarriedxe2x80x9d 463L pallets. The load must then be secured to the 463L pallets with restraint straps or chains. Finally, Material Handling Equipment, such as a K-loader, is used to transport the entire assembly, including the xe2x80x9cmarriedxe2x80x9d 463L pallets and CROP, and load it onto the loading ramp of the aircraft where it is then moved into the cargo area. This procedure is necessary because the CROP cannot be rolled directly on the roller assemblies of the aircraft because of their complexly shaped lower surface.
In order for CROPs, flatracks, or ISO containers to be loaded onto the xe2x80x9cmarriedxe2x80x9d 463L pallets, heavy equipment must be available at the loading site to lift such heavy cargo onto the 463L pallets. Traditionally, a crane and a K-loader are airlifted to the areas where the aircraft is to be loaded and unloaded, which increases the complexity of the operation.
The use of xe2x80x9cmarriedxe2x80x9d 463L pallets further limits how the cargo is to be unloaded. That is, the xe2x80x9cmarriedxe2x80x9d 463L pallets are unable to withstand the forces generated during a xe2x80x9ccombat offload,xe2x80x9d where the cargo is permitted to simply roll off the loading ramp of the aircraft while the aircraft is moving along a runway, taxiway, or parking ramp immediately after landing. Since combat offloads are prohibited when employing a married pallet system, the delivery of CROPs is limited to only those locations where a large crane and K-loader are available. This eliminates the possibility of off-loading cargo at generally small, austere airfields where such equipment is not available. Therefore, material handling equipment such as the crane and the K-loader must be flown ahead of time on a separate aircraft to the location where the aircraft carrying the CROPs is to be offloaded. On occasion, as many as three flights may be needed to deliver one CROP to an austere airfield (i.e., one flight to transport a K-loader, one flight to transport a crane, and one flight to transport the CROP). As can be readily appreciated, this adversely effects the deployment of materials and equipment.
Additionally, conventional pallet systems limit the carrying capacity of the C-17 in that they permit only three CROPs to be carried down the center of the aircraft on the 463L interface pallets, which are secured in the 108xe2x80x3 air drop rail system (ADS).
Accordingly, there exists a need in the relevant art to provide a platform system that eliminates the need for a married pallet system to be used in the process of loading and supporting a CROP being transported on a cargo aircraft. Furthermore, there exists a need in the relevant art to provide a single platform system that can be positioned on the roller assembly of a loading ramp of a cargo aircraft, such as a C-17, that also is compatible with PLS systems, and aircraft pallets systems such that the entire assembly can be loaded onto or unloaded from the aircraft without the need for a large crane (i.e. combat offloads). Currently, 463L logistics pallets, airdrop platform, and CROPs are three distinct and different logistics systems. There exists a need to combine these logistics systems into a single system. There exists a need in the relevant art to provide a platform system that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.
According to the principles of the present invention, a single modular transportation platform is provided having an advantageous construction. The platform is capable of interfacing with standardized ISO containers, PLS truck-and-trailer systems, and cargo aircraft""s 463L rail and pallet locking systems. The platform provides a system that eliminates the need for a married pallet system to be used in the process of loading and supporting CROP type cargo loads being transported on a cargo aircraft. The platform can be positioned on the roller assembly of a loading ramp of a cargo aircraft, such as a C-17, so as to facilitate loading and unloading from the aircraft by a PLS Vehicle without the need for large cranes. The platform also permits combat offloads to be performed.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.